warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Glossary
This page contains a list of important terms and abbreviations commonly used by players. __notoc__ A *Affinity - Experience in Warframe. Contributes to levels for weapons, warframes and sentinels. *Alert - Missions that appear randomly and give additional credits or loot as a reward. *AMD - Antimatter Drop, Nova's 2nd ability B *Baking - A term used to describe an item being made in the foundry. i.e. "My Nova's still baking." *Bar, BarPol - The polarity shape. *Boxheads - Corpus Crewmen or Techs *Buff, Buffed - Improving something's ability in overall. C *Cap, Capture - Refers to the Capture mission type. Players will often advertise Void runs and its difficulty. (e.g. T3 Cap) *Clan - Warframe's version of a guild. A clan has its own chat channel, can build a Dojo, facilitates trades, and allows advanced weapons and items to be researched. *Cook - A term used to describe an item being made in the foundry i.e. "I have a blue potato cooking" *Corpus - One of the three main enemy faction. They are a merchant cult, built on the foundation of salvaged technology and robotics. *Corrupted - The type of enemies encountered in the Orokin Void. *Corrupted Mods - Mods that increase one stat and decrease another. Found in Orokin Derelict Vaults using Dragon Keys. *Crit - A critical hit. *Cmod - Control Module D *Def- Defense - Refers to the Defense mission type. Players will often advertise Void runs and its difficulty. (e.g. T3 Def) *D, DPol - The polarity shape. *Dashes, AbilityPol - The polarity shape. Used for warframe abilities. *Dojo - A clan meeting place. Different rooms can be built, with purposes of research, trading, duels, and even an Obstacle Course. *Down - When you run out of health, you get 'downed' (a state that the game calls Bleedout). Teammates can revive you back to full health and shields. *Dual Mods - Nightmare Mode Mods, which grant two different beneficial stats. Diffrent from Corrupted Mods. E *Extract - To exit a mission or head to the extraction point. *Exp - Experience. Correctly called Affinity, used to level Weapons, Warframes and Mastery. F *Farm - To play repeatedly or for long periods in order to obtain experience, resources, mods, or blueprints. *Forma, Forma'd - To use a Forma (alter a polarity slot) of a weapon or warframe. *Friendship Door - A term used to refer to a door that requires two players to simultaneously activate opposite panels to open. If the player is alone, they can open the door alone. G *Gate - Nova's Worm Hole. *Grind - To play repeatedly or for long periods in order to obtain experience, resources, mods, or blueprints. *Green - Life Support pick-ups in Survival missions. Named for the green HUD indicator that is unique to them. *Grineer - One of the enemy factions. A race of clones. H *Hallway Hero - A derogatory term referring to a player in a defense mission (endless, wave, mobile, or survival) who fights far from the defense objective or team, killing enemies too far away for their teammates' to share Affinity. *Hitscan - A type of weapon with projectiles that hits targets 'instantly' i.e: Braton, Burston, Soma. I *Infested - A main enemy faction. Comprised of Corpus and Grineer that have been infected with the Technocyte Virus. J K *Keys - Void Keys, Derelict Keys or Dragon Keys used to enter the Orokin Void, Orokin Derelicts or Vaults. L *Lotus - Quest guide. *LFM, LFG - Looking for more, group. M *Mastery - Your overall account level. Increased by leveling up weapons, warframes and sentinels (not counting forma(s)) and completing a test. *Mats - Resource loot. *Mods - "Cards" picked up during missions and won for completing some missions. These are used to enhance the power of Warframes, weapons, and sentinels. *MP, M Prime - Molecular Prime, Nova's 4th ability. Often used to clear out large groups of enemies. Also may refer to the second mission on Mercury. N *Nerfed, Nerf - Something that was recently weakened or needs weakening. *Nightmare Mods - See dual mods. *NM - Nightmare Mode. A high difficulty mission that can occupy random nodes indicated with a skull, rewards special mods unique to these missions. O *OD - Orokin Derelict missions, usually followed with an additional letter indicating the mission type. For example: ODS, ODD and ODA refer to Orokin Derelict Survival, Defense and Assassination respectively. *ODV - Orokin Derelict Vault, a section of the Orokin Derelicts that provides players Corrupted Mods upon completion of missions after unlocking such vaults. *Orokin - The name of the race that previously ruled the solar system. Tenno are their descendents. *OV - Orokin Void missions, usually followed with an additional letter indicating the mission type, as well as the Tower number representing the difficulty. For example: OVS, OVD and OVE refer to Orokin Void Survival, Defense and Exterminate respectively. And for the Tower number, a general T1, T2, or T3, meaning Tower one, two, or three. P *PC - Price check. Used on the trading channel to find out how much something is worth. *Plat, Pl, P - Platinum, the game currency that can only be won or paid for. *Potato, Potatoed, Blue/Gold Potato - An Orokin Catalyst or Orokin Reactor, named such for their resemblence to potatoes. *PST - Please send tell. Use /w message to whisper to the player. *PM - Private message. Use /w message to whisper to the player. *Pol - Polarity, the 'shape' associated with a slot in a warframe or weapon. Matching the slot polarity with the correct mod polarity makes the mod cost half as many mod points (rounded up). Mismatching the polarity type increases the mod's cost by 25%. *Precept - The abilities a sentinel uses. Precept mods have the polarity. *Prime - The surname given to an enhanced version of a warframe or weapon. It can also refer to the use of Molecular Prime (see M Prime). Q *QT - Quick Thinking, a mod that drains energy in place of health if damage would down you. R *R+QT - A combo between Rage and Quick Thinking mod which grants invincibility towards death, this no longer works since Update 11.1 *Red Crit - A term for a feature that is no longer in the game. Now refers to unusually high critical hits. *RNG - Random number generator. Used to refer to the random chance of things happening in the game, such as mod drops or the appearance of the Stalker/Harvester. *Red Text - In game announcements that appear in chat from the developer Digital Extremes. The text are written in red, hence the name. S *Slide - While running, press the crouch key to perform a slide manuver; can also be performed in conjunction with a jump and/or attack. T *T1/T2/T3 - Tower 1, 2 or 3 Orokin Void missions. *Tank - A player that can take large amounts of damage. *Taxi - A player that has a mission or planet unlocked that will form a group for a player that does not. *Tier 1 / Tier 2 / Tier 3 - The difficulty or level group of enemies in a mission or wave. The tier determines the reward pool players have access to. U *Ult - The '4' ability on a Warframe. Comes from the 4th ability often being the most powerful and costly warframe ability. V *VPol - The polarity shape. W *Warframe - The exosuit worn by Tenno. These have special abilities that are used for specific tasks. *WTS, WTB, WTT - Wanting to sell, buy, trade. X *Xini - A very commonly played high-level defense map. *XP - Experience. Correctly called Affinity, used to level Weapons, Warframes and Mastery. Y Z *Zoren Copter - Using the Dual Zoren slide attack to move faster. See Also *Beginners Guide Category:Browse